


Care For Some Tea?

by Rogue_di_Valencia



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Asking Out, For Tea, Gen, Just Chilling, No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_di_Valencia/pseuds/Rogue_di_Valencia
Summary: Laslow asks the Summoner out for some tea.





	Care For Some Tea?

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing dramatic, just some neutral and pointless thing I thought up.  
> Inspired by Laslow when he was summoned.

When Laslow was summoned and asked Kiran out for a cup of tea, Kiran politely declined, stating that it was already nighttime and promised to enjoy one when he has free time.

Which was close to none, actually.

As a tactician and a Summoner, Kiran had little to none free time to himself. Creating strategies, trying to build good relationships between other heroes, and summoning heroes, the promise for a cup of tea was soon forgotten.

One day, when the Order of Heroes was taking a rest after a battle, and Laslow found himself bumping against him in the hallway.

“My apologies.” Kiran looked up “Ah, Laslow. I was looking for you.”

“Oh? Is there something wrong?” he asked.

“No, I was just wondering if the offer of tea still stands.” the boy smiled shyly “Or perhaps this is an inconvenient time?”

Laslow took note of the one who summoned him. His cloak was dirty and smelled slightly of old paper and ink, he could see faint marks of ink on the gloves. His shirt was rumpled and he could clearly see the tired look on his face. He looked like he hadn’t got enough food and rest.

‘Someone like him needs a break.’ he thought before smiling.

“Of course not. In fact, Gaius just recommended me a very good place for a cup of tea.” which wasn’t a lie, there was a good tea place not far from here that apparently also sells good pastries.

Kiran beamed “That’s great! Just let me get ready, and I’ll meet up with you at the front gate.”  
\---  
Kiran was actually a very talkative person if you get to know him, Laslow had found out.

He apparently knew plentiful things besides strategies and battlefields, thanks to having conversations with other heroes.

“You are from Nohr, aren’t you?” he asked.

“Yes.” the retainer replied.

“Can you tell me more about yourself and Nohr?”

“I’m certain that Lady Corrin had told you about Nohr plentiful of times.”

“Certain people had different perspective about the land they are borned in.” he said.

Laslow’s smile turned a bit awkward.

“Um...Is there something wrong about what I said?” Kiran frowned “I’m sorry if I offended you in some way-”

“Oh no, there is nothing wrong.” he assured.

Kiran didn’t looked assured, and he looked at his feet as he continued the walk.

Not wanting to turn things sour, Laslow took things in his own hands.

“Has there been any lady that caught your eye?” he smirked.

And there was his expected. The younger man looked up with a bright red face and stuttered out his response.

“Wh-Wha?”

“Certainly there must be someone who caught your eyes?” he smirked “Perhaps it is Lady Sharena, or possibly…” he gasped dramatically “Lady Corrin?”

“No!” he covered his face, despite that his ears were also burning red “Jakob would kill me.” he suddenly looked up “And he could plotter my death if he heard that.”

Laslow winced, it’s not a secret that Jakob could kill anyone if they looked at his liege in a wrong way.

“Besides, I’m not interested.” he shrugged “I’m used to be a third wheel than dating someone else.” 

“Oh? Mind sharing me some?”

And there’s no more awkwardness along the trip. There were some confusing words-cars, ice cream, and movie theater- but they were certainly very interesting stories.

Finally, they arrived at the tea shop. Laslow could see Kiran’s shoulders sagging as he take in the smell and the decorations of the shop, his eyes already settled in the pastries.

They settled down near a corner, where they can see the sight outside. Laslow ordered his usual, while it took Kiran a few minutes before ordering Chai tea.

“I was afraid for a moment that Chai tea hasn’t been imported yet.” he confessed when the waitress was out of hearing reach.

“Oh really?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.” he hummed “Maybe I should go out some more, the town looks very lively.”

“Yes, and the ladies, too.” he winked at the woman on the counter.

Kiran rolled his eyes “I knew that I received complains about you flirting with women, but I never expected you would be so blatant about it.”

He chuckled “Most people would be wondering about the flirting more than that.”

“Pfft, you should have seen my friend, he was desperate.” he emphasized “So much that I feel embarrassed for him. Yours were less...sappy than him.”

“Do entertain me, this friend of yours sounds like he would get along with me quite well.” He smiled

“What about you?”

“Huh?”

“Do you have anything interesting stories to tell?” He asked “Or at least, the tales you heard at Nohr?”

Well, there’s nothing to hide about that.

Laslow talked about himself, well, not much, but it was something. He talked about how he became Prince Xander’s retainer, how he lived at Nohr, how the tales unraveled as the day the secluded noble was brought in front of Garon.

Kiran listened with undisturbed attention, even when the tea was brought to their table.

“I suppose we can take a small break.” Laslow said, sipping his tea “Come on, try it.”

Kiran looked down at the cup, before adding a bit of milk and sugar in it then taking a sip. His expression immediately brightened.

“I’ve never tasted such a flavorful tea before.” He complimented “The flavor is still there even if I did added milk and sugar.”

Laslow chuckled “I’m glad you like it.”

They chatted as the sky slowly turned orange. When Kiran looked at the clock, he was surprised how much time they had spent.

“Oh, I didn’t realize how much time has passed.” He said.

“I suppose we should head back before the others wonder where I had snatched you away to.” Laslow stood up.

They paid for their tea, and soon headed back to the castle.

“Thank you for the treat, it was very fun.” Kiran smiled, as he retired back to his room.

“It is, I hope you will spend more time taking breaks from now on.”

“Oh?” He said, looking quite surprised.

“You are our tactician and beloved summoner, it would arouse the castle if you are not in top condition even at this place.” Laslow explained “And as a retainer who served someone just like you, I advise you should take it easy once in awhile.”

“Oh…” Kiran looked embarrassed before looking at him with a shy smile “Thank you, Laslow.”

“You are quite welcome.” He bowed “Now off you go, and I hope I do see you tomorrow at the breakfast hall.”

“I will, have a good night, Laslow.”

“So do you, Kiran.”


End file.
